You're an Angel to me
by black hurricane
Summary: songfic Dear Angel by April Sixth: Inuyasha is dead? Kagome can't stand how he died...Kagome dies...Inuyasha's...not dead? PLEASE READ TO FIND OUT MORE!


KAGOME'S P.O.V

I was crying over the dead body of my beloved Inuyasha. I had seen everything. Everything Kikyo did to him. How she betrayed and slaughtered him. But now, I needed guidance from him.

**Dear angel of mine, **

I sat by the sacred tree, cradling Inuyasha in my arms. I closed my eyes and saw Inuyasha.

**Where do I start to express how I feel? **

"Inuyasha. Why did you betray me into the arms of her? Why did you get yourself killed and leave me all alone like this. What were you thinking? That I wouldn't care?" I asked.

**Well, my love's gone blind. **

"Could you not see that I always cared? I always loved you?" I asked.

**Now all that I feel is what I hear. **

"Kagome." I heard Inuyasha's voice but it faded to nothing. There was nothing but silence and all I could feel was the loneliness within me.

**Your words rip and tear, and **

**through my heart so weak and pure. **

The loneliness ate away at my heart like a starving dog. I remembered things Inuyasha had said to me, the good and bad, Tears dripped from the end of my nose and on to his forehead.

**Now I find myself wanting to die… **

I couldn't stand it. He was dead. All that I lived for in this world was gone far from my reach. I lay him down gently against the sacred tree and ran far away.

**I bleed for the second time tonight **

I ran through the forest as far away from Inuyasha as I could possibly go. I was hurt and sad not from him seeing Kikyo behind my back, but because she was the one to take his life from this world.

**holding the love that's in my mind. **

I remembered Inuyasha to the fullest. The reasons why I loved him and the reasons I always would.

**If only my love could be with you. **

_Inuyasha. Hear me. I LOVE YOU! _I thought, hoping my thoughts would reach Inuyasha some how.

**If only this pain, this pain died too **

I hoped that the heart wrenching pain dissipated. The gut grasping would disappear. I stumbled and fell hitting my head, forgetting about Inuyasha for a split second to think about the pain of hitting my head.

**So I break you away, away, away from me. **

I got up and continued walking

**As I sit here alone **

I sat by the edge of the cliff side that I continued to walk to. Blood was dripping down the side of my temple and cheek.

**thinking about everything that you said. **

"_Kikyo. I love you!" Said Inuyasha. _

"_Kagome. I'll love you for my life. Kikyo is just a pawn in ridding the world of Naraku." Said Inuyasha's voice with in my mind._

I remembered Inuyasha when he was funny, when he was a jerk, and when he was nice.

**You know since I'm alone. **

I saw Inuyasha lying at the sacred tree, still limp.

**Well, maybe after all, I was better off dead. **

I looked at the edge of the cliff.

**Cause without you my life's gone down... **

I have no reason to live. With out you…there's nothing…

**What do I do, when I find myself wanting to die? **

Do I finish this pain? Do I live my life? What do I do?

**I bleed for the second time tonight **

I stood up and my tears got heavier, I was seeing double of mostly everything.

**holding the love that's in my mind. **

All I could see clearly was Inuyasha standing in front of me.

**If only my love could be with you. **

"I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!" I screamed.

**If only this pain, this pain died too **

I wish my insides were not being shredded, I wish this all never happened, I wish Kikyo stayed dead.

**I bleed for the second time tonight **

I saw Inuyasha in my mind. He held Tetsusaiga out to me, motioning for me to take it. I did.

**holding the love that's in my mind. **

I held the sword close to my heart by the hilt.

**If only my love could be with you. **

"I wish you cloud hear what I was saying when I say I love you." I said softly.

**If only this pain, this pain died too **

I closed my eyes and when I opened then, I was holding Tetsusaiga.

**I break you away, away, away from me. **

I unsheathed Tetsusaiga and drove it into my solar plexus.

I drove it through my solar plexus and it didn't hurt. Blood gushed out of my mouth and onto the ground but it didn't hurt.

**And I don't know…I'll break you away! **

My vision faded and all I heard was the sound of my weezing breath, all I felt was the numbness and the steadily declining heart beat in my chest. All I could smell was blood.

**Said, I'll break you away, away, away from me. **

I started leaning forward. I wondered if I'd meet Inuyasha in heaven, or hell, or some where on the earth again.

NARRATORS P.O.V

Inuyasha moved and his eyes slowly opened. His nose twitched and the smell of Kagome's blood poured all over the floor. His eyes widened tears created and poured from his eyes like they were horses that were longing to be free. He had a flash:

_He saw Kagome holding Tetsusaiga in her gut and she was starting to fall forward's over a cliff face._

He felt for Tetsusaiga but it was gone.

**Sincerely Yours.**

KAGOME'S P.O.V

I fell over the cliff face and into the black oblivion. I hope to see you again…Inuyasha.


End file.
